


bloom

by chibistarlyte



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/pseuds/chibistarlyte
Summary: Ike makes Soren and himself matching bracelets.





	bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo I saw the pics of Ike and Soren's new outfits (with matching bracelets!!!) in FEH and my hand slipped oops.
> 
> Not beta'd, shameless fluff and sappy schmoop. Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Soren, give me your wrist for a second.”

Red eyes looked up from the tome they were currently studying to regard the blue-haired man sitting across from Soren at the table. The sage raised a questioning brow at Ike. “My wrist?”

Ike nodded. He held up some braided pinkish-red cord of some sort. “I need to measure it real quick.”

Soren, still a little baffled, complied with the simple request. He held his arm out over the table and allowed Ike to slide his long sleeve up and expose his pale forearm. Ike then brought the cord up to Soren’s bony wrist and looped it around once, adjusting the length until he gave a satisfied nod and hum of approval. Once Ike pulled back, Soren shook his sleeve back down and retracted his arm.

“Thanks,” Ike said, focusing once more on the cord in his hands.

He had every intention of turning back to his tome, but Soren couldn’t help but silently watch Ike over the binding of the book. Ike looked like he was working on a bracelet of some sort, though what it could be for, Soren had no idea. But Ike was putting his full concentration into making the little trinket.

Letting out a little sigh through his nose, Soren went back to reading. Time passed in the quiet inn, the both of them indulging in separate activities but nevertheless being comfortable in the other’s company. 

Soren was nearly finished with his tome when he heard snippets of a conversation float over from a nearby table.

“So, what did you get for your sweetheart?” one voice asked.

“Ah, I couldn’t think of anything to get her, so I made her a new ribbon for her hair,” another voice responded. “It matches the outfit she’ll be wearing to the festival tonight.”

“Aw, that’s cute. I’m sure she’ll love it!”

A festival? That caught Soren’s attention. It was surely a strange time for a festival, he thought. It was a couple months past yuletide already and it wasn’t quite spring yet, so it couldn’t have been a celebration to welcome the new season. Perhaps this region had a holiday of its own that wasn’t recognized elsewhere. 

“Done!” Ike said triumphantly, pulling Soren from his musings. “What do you think?”

Soren eyed the finished product dangling from Ike’s fingers. The small braided cord was in a thicker band now, with a large flower at its center. It looked comically miniscule in Ike’s large hand.

“It’s...nice,” Soren said, which was true. It was very nice. But he still didn’t understand why Ike had gone through the trouble of making it. 

Confusion must have bled into Soren’s expression, because Ike took one look at his face and laughed a little. “I made it for you. Here, let me put it on you.” Ike gestured for Soren’s wrist once more.

“...Oh,” Soren said intelligently, offering up his arm like before. Ike was gentle as he tied the bracelet onto Soren’s wrist, his touch lingering on Soren’s hand a bit too long before he withdrew. Soren pulled his arm back to inspect the bracelet. The color was a stark contrast to his pale skin, though the pink tint to the red wasn’t as harsh against his complexion as say, his eyes or the brand on his forehead.

He glanced up at Ike, who was looking at him with a certain fondness that made his heartbeat quicken. “Thank you, Ike,” he said before returning his gaze to the bracelet. He softly flicked one of the petals of the flower with his delicate finger.

“I made myself one to match yours,” Ike said as he rummaged through one of his pockets. He pulled out an identical bracelet, this one much bigger, and worked on tying it to his own wrist. “There’s some sort of festival going on tonight, so I wanted to give you something.” He paused when his bracelet gave him a bit of trouble. 

Wordlessly, Soren took Ike’s hand and pulled it across the table to help him with the bracelet.

Throwing Soren a grateful look, Ike continued, “Apparently it’s some sort of couple’s holiday and giving a present to a loved one is a tradition.”

Soren finished off tying the bracelet with a little bow. “I was wondering what those people were talking about earlier,” he muttered, more so thinking aloud than addressing Ike directly.

“I saw some stalls out on the street with a lot of really pretty festival clothes,” Ike said, taking Soren’s hand in his–the one with the newly-made bracelet on the wrist. “I was thinking, maybe we should get ourselves some new outfits and...go around the festival tonight?” There was a hope in Ike’s voice as the end of his statement inflected higher into a question.

Soren gave Ike’s hand a light squeeze. “I’d like that,” he said quietly, bowing his head a little and letting his dark bangs fall in front of his eyes. 

Ike twined their fingers together and gave Soren’s hand a squeeze of his own.


End file.
